Coffee Shop
by SnootyMarionette
Summary: Yellow is a girl who works part time in a coffee shop and her best friend always protects from anything but she has trouble expressing her true feelings to her best friend so she finds the perfect time when a new gym opens up.


**AN: My friend made me write this.. I got bored half way through so it ended like that. Not really much to say.. Yuri.**

* * *

Yellow x Blue (Girl)

It all started at a small coffee shop, Yellow worked there part-time serving coffees to guests and occasionally being hit on by customers her best friend Blue would always tell them to back off the shy girl. Yellow smiled at her friend "Thanks, that guy was refusing to leave till I gave him my number.. you know you're rather intimidating Blue! You should get a job here. " She beamed, Blue just shook her head "No, I'm not the type to like working in coffee shops or wearing outfits, " she pointed at Yellow's maid outfit who in turn blushed.

"O-oh.. I know the manager makes all the girls wear it, it's so annoying sometimes. " Mainly because all the looks from customers and her friends, Gold would come in often and appreciate the beauty of maid outfits.

"No way Yellow you look totally cute! " Blue said tugging on Yellow's hair ribbons, she brightened up with a smile and her cheeks turned slightly pink from the compliment. "Oh you really think so Blue? " she saw her friend nod as she affectionately rubbed her face against her own; she blushed further.

"B-Blue what are you doing? " Yellow squeaked; she was seeing looks from others around the room. "Hugging my best friend! " Blue chuckled, she wasn't really sure if it was more than that though, she did feel something for Yellow after all. That was obviously why she wanted to protect her from grubby perverts so much, especially in such an adorable outfit such as that.

"Hey Blue! We should go see the new gym opening up and challenge them to battle-! " She squeaked when she felt Blue press her lips to her cheek. "Sure, Yellow! When do you get off? "

Yellow blinked "O-oh uhm.. in fifteen minutes.. " She was quite shocked by that, she shouldn't be though, Blue had often showed her affection that way but she felt like she really had a crush on her sometimes.

"So what do you think of the gym, Blue? " Yellow asked as she kicked the ground, she was somewhat unsure of her and Blue's friendship.

"Perfect but come on we should go inside! " she grabbed Yellow's hand "O-oh okay! Slow down! " She was dragged along with Blue, they entered the gym, and they saw Green and waved to him. "Hey Green you're the new gym leader after Giovanni left huh? " Blue asked, she then grinned "How about a battle hot-shot? "

Green chuckled "Sure, how about we raise the stakes? Winner gets a date with Yellow~?" he smirked, Blue blinked "Oh you are so on, I'll win for Yellow!"

Yellow blinked "W-what I didn't agree to this! "

The two both ignored Yellow and began to battle, Yellow sighed she had no say obviously.

"Go Blasty! " Blue commanded as she sent out her Blastoise who roared triumphantly

Green smirked "Nice, nice.. go Porygon2! " He said as he sent out his Pokémon who chirped with confidence.

"Porygon2 use shock wave on Blue's Blastoise! " Green commanded as the digital bird did so, shocking Blastoise who staggered back. "Oh no, I can't lose for Yellow's sake! I won't let her have a date with you; I love her. " She mused and winked at Yellow who brightened red. "W-what is with you two? " Yellow said quite not understanding the situation at hand, two of her friends liked her? Just great.

"Use Flash cannon Blastoise! " Blue instructed as her Pokémon did so, crashing into Green's Porygon2 with great force sending it flying back a few feet.

"Ah Porygon2 hang in there! " Green called with concern.

The battle went on for a while of the two sending out various Pokémon until the two were down till their last two which were Blue's Clefairy and Green's Charizard.

"Charizard use flamethrower! " Green commanded as Blue quickly told Clefairy to dodge it then in turn used psychic. Charizard fell hard, he tried to get up from the impact of being slammed to the floor, but he could not. Green sighed, "You win, Blue. Here is the badge—Blue!? " He blinked as he saw her run over to Yellow and hug her tightly swirling her around. "I won Yellow! " She stuck her tongue out at Green who just shook his head "It wasn't even about the badge? " he blinked, and she nodded. "Yellow is going to go on a date with me now! " She kissed Yellow's cheek.

"I never agreed to this! " Yellow chimed, Blue hugged Yellow and smiled "Sure you do!" still she had no say, she was dragged along by Blue to their date.


End file.
